villainsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Raymond
Raymond è un robot creato da Lord Boxman.E' apparso brevemente per la prima volta all'inizio dell'episodio pilota Lakewood Plaza Turbo, diventando poi un nemico abituale nella serie regolare OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. In lingua originale è doppiato da Robbie Daymond, mentre in italiano la sua voce è di Dodo Versino. Aspetto Raymond ha un corpo metallico di colore verde ed appare muscoloso, con delle sfere più scure sulle spalle a cui sono attaccate delle spine, le quali spuntano anche dalle sue braccia.Ha un muso appuntito, con degli occhi rossi ognuno marcato da tre ciglia.Ha due viti su entrambi i lati della testa e porta i capelli verde scuro all'insù.Sulle braccia ed alla vita ha delle congiunzioni che sembrano delle bende da pugile.I suoi piedi assomigliano a delle scarpe con il tacco e, come tutti i robot di Boxman, ha degli artigli molto lunghi. Personalità Raymond è vanitoso, egoista e riserva disprezzo alle persone che vede più deboli o meno talentuose di lui.La sua vanità lo porta a considerare chiunque inferiore ed alle volte rifiuta direttamente una battaglia con chi crede immeritevole della sua persona.Inoltre, ogni qualvolta si presenta una giusta occasione, si mette immediamente in mostra cercando di apparire superiore e stiloso. Sa essere pure melodrammatico e durante la sua prima in "Sibling Rivalry", casca a terra ai piedi di suo padre, implorandolo di dargli un'altra occasione per umiliare il Plaza. Nonostante il suo carattere in gran parte disprezzabile, è sempre disposto ad aiutare i suoi fratelli, con i quali inizialmente non sembra andare d'accordo, ma a cui in seguito dimostra di voler comunque bene, e fa di tutto per rendere felice suo padre, in modo da ricevere affetto malgrado la natura fredda dello stesso Boxman. Abilità Raymond usa i suoi artigli per attaccare, insieme ad un suo personale equipaggiamento composto da armi ed oggetti sportivi. Dispone di cannoni in varie parti del corpo: nel braccio, dal quale può sparare proiettili al plasma e pattini, e nel petto, il quale assume la forma di una rete da cui fuoriescono dei palloni. Può anche volare grazie a dei razzi installati nei piedi e, come Darrell e Shannon, può autodistruggersi, trasferendo la sua coscienza in un nuovo corpo. Insieme ai suoi fratelli, combinando le varie componenti, è in grado di formare la fusione Boxbot Prime. Apparizioni Pilota & Corti *Lakewood Plaza Turbo *Boxmore Infomercial *Let's Do It Together Prima Stagione *Sibling Rivalry *Plaza Prom *Stop Attacking the Plaza *Rad Likes Robots *K.O.'s Video Channel (ritratto) *The Power Is Yours! *Plazalympics *Back in Red Action (ritratto) *Let's Watch the Pilot (ritratto) *OK Dendy! Let's Be K.O.! (ritratto) *RMS & Brandon's First Episode *Let's Not Be Skeletons (ritratto) *You're in Control Seconda stagione *Season Charge (ritratto) *Lord Cowboy Darrell *Plaza Film Festival *Let's Watch the Boxmore Show *Your World in an Illusion *All in the Villainy *Sidekick Scouts (ritratto) *Project Ray Way *Gar Trains Punching Judy *Beach Episode *OK A.U.! *K.O.'s Health Weak Terza Stagione *K.O., Rad and Enid! *The K.O. Trap *Let's Meet Sonic (ritratto) *Carl *Dendy's Video Channel *Let's Fight to the End *Thank You for Watching the Show Giochi *OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo (iOS & Android) *Parking Lot Wars (sito ufficiale di Cartoon Network) *OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes (Playstation 4, XBox One, PC tramite Steam e Nintendo Switch) Curiosità *Il suo design è stato ispirato da Jet Link '''di ''Cyborg 009 e '''Johnny ''di Sonic Rush Adventure, ma la sua testa assomiglia anche a quella di Phineas Flynn 'della serie Disney ''Phineas & Ferb. *E' stato il quinto robot ad essere introdotto nella serie. *Raymond chiama suo padre "Coach" per riflettere il suo atteggiamento sportivo. *Il suo carattere è basato sui personaggi bishōnen tipici degli anime. *Il suo ciuffo ed il costume mostrato in "Plaza Prom"'' sono un riferimento ad Elvis Presley. *Pare essere insicuro sul suo naso, vergognandosene quando Boxman ne fa cenno in "''Stop Attacking the Plaza". *In "Plaza Prom", "Your World is an Illusion", "Project Ray Way" e "K.O., Rad and Enid!" combatte senza i suoi fratelli. *In "Sibling Rivalry" e "''K.O., Rad and Enid'!" ''interpreta il quadro' ''La Nascita di Venere.' *Insieme a Shannon forma un duo che ama giudicare le altre persone ad alta voce. Categoria:Cattivi dei cartoni animati e anime Categoria:Robot Categoria:Cattivi arroganti Categoria:Scagnozzi